


Risettemptation

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Persona 4: Midnight Erotica [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Ass job, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Bukkake, Butt Expansion, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: While going swimsuit shopping with Yu, Rise gets a sense of deja vu when she comes across a very familiar golden bikini outside of the Midnight Channel. It fits her perfectly, and brings out her horniest side. The promise of the Marukyu Striptease shall be fulfilled!





	Risettemptation

Though the days in Inaba were rainy and overcast, there was an indoor pool. Rise had asked Yu to take her on a date there, so she could show off her skills with the diving board and invite him into the sauna. When Yu asked why they couldn’t just stay at Yukiko’s inn if they wanted to go to a sauna, Rise explained that the indoor pool had a bit more of an upscale, modern feel. Even if the one in Inaba wasn’t quite as fancy as the ones in Tokyo.

Rise was at Junes looking for a swimsuit. There were plenty in her size, but one particular design caught her eye. It was a simple bikini, without any frills or odd patterns of skin exposure. The most striking thing about it was that it was gold. It was made of a gold lame that felt soft to the touch, yet almost unusually warm. No one had worn it before. Rise wasn’t even sure there was a price tag on it. Had someone left it here?

“It was found draped across one of the TVs. Someone must have misplaced it, so we brought it back here,” said one of the floor workers. “How a swimsuit ended up in the electronics is beyond me.”

“I want to buy this one,” said Rise.

“Try it on first,” said Yu.

“No peeking,” said Rise. “Unless you really, really want to.”

Rise removed her school uniform and her underwear. For the briefest of moments, she was completely naked, hidden only by the curtain of the changing booth. If that drape of fabric was to be pulled back, the entire store would get a glimpse at her butt, followed by a look at the rest of her when she turned around.

“If Yu wanted to peek at me in the baths, I wouldn’t mind. Might even give him a little show,” said Rise. “It’s fine to be out of the spotlight if it means I can do what I want with this body.”

Just before she quit the idol business, Rise had been approached about doing a gravure shoot. She would be dressed the whole time, but strategic use of props and towels would have suggested the contours of much of her body to her fans. It would have been released under the stage name of Risette, but that was the same body she was looking at in the mirror now.

The only audience she was performing for was Yu. “I hope this makes him hard,” Rise thought. “From the outline of his package, he looks like he could give me a good time.”

Rise’s pubic hair had started growing back in since she moved to Inaba, the unnatural smooth feeling down there slowly growing silkier and softer. Her puffy pussy and nicely-sized reddish-pink areolae stood out. Her breasts were on the side of bigger, and as an idol, she had often been praised for her cute butt. She couldn’t wait to show all of this to Yu.

“I hope this fits,” said Rise. She slid on the bottom of the gold bikini, and tied the top in place. Rise cupped her breasts, getting them into the bikini top and pulling it around her. The material was comfortable enough, and it seemed to fit her proportions perfectly. Rise turned around to call out to Yu, but when she looked back in the mirror, something about her had changed in an instant.

Rise felt a heaviness weighing down the top of the bikini, with the sides of her much fuller, rounder breasts sticking out the sides of the swimsuit. Even the edges of her areolae were starting to show. It had been balanced out by her butt also growing more soft and plump, with the edges of her cheeks starting to show through the bikini. Rise checked the mirror, and saw that her pussy lips had also edged their way to showing through, as well as a few strands of her dark red pubic hair. Her body had become more voluptuous and sensual, and she had already adjusted to it before she even noticed it happened.

“Did it get hotter in this dressing room?” asked Rise to herself. “My body feels so... warm... Like it’s starting at my womb and spreading out all over. Oh god. My nipples are so hard they can be seen under the fabric. They’re rubbing against it. My clit, too. I think... I’m in heat!”

Soiling the store’s merchandise while trying it on meant that she would have to buy it, but there was no way around it. Rise’s bare pussy, touching against the inside of the swimsuit, was dripping wet, unable to be held in by the material, rolling down her legs and rapidly reaching her thighs. This sudden bout of horniness that had overtaken her couldn’t be slaked by masturbating in the changing room.

Risette’s pussy was hungry for dick. The dick waiting right outside the curtain. One little push to the side and she would swallow it up, filling her lust and her lower hole with the carnal desires that coursed through her body. Yu was waiting for her outside. All Rise had to do was pull back the curtain, and waltz out into the department store. There was already a waiting audience. That’s what Rise wanted right now. For the world to see just how much of a slut she was.

As if raising the curtain on the proscenium arch, Rise opened the dressing room veil and walked out into the swimsuit section of the clothing department. Yu was sitting on a bench, waiting for her. He was passing the time on his phone, playing a game that required no attention in particular.

Rise approached Yu, taking his hand away from the phone and placing it on her breast. Yu was taken aback by the soft, pleasant squish of Rise’s newly enlarged breasts, broken up only by the stiff nipple waiting just underneath the fabric. Rise knew that her tips were engorged and easy to find, so she took Yu by the wrist and led his hand towards her nipples. When his digits touched her pink tips, the pleasure would make her body glow with arousal.

“Don’t be shy. You have two hands. Grope me,” said Rise.

“Did you get bigger?” asked Yu.

“I’m so glad you noticed. They’re all natural, and soft as mochi,” said Rise. “Oh my, everyone’s looking at us.”

Yu suddenly noticed. That coy tone of voice was Rise, no doubt. But without the distortion of the Midnight Channel, it was tough to pick up at first. He had encountered this Rise before, but never expected her to materialize in the world outside of where the Shadows dwelled. “You’re Shadow Rise,” he said.

“Not quite,” said Rise. “I’m Shadow Rise but with self-esteem. Confidence. And horniness. All the good parts and none of the bad. I’ve been a part of Rise this whole time, but now I don’t want everyone to see my wonderful, nude form. Just you. Risette belongs only to you, after all.”

“I don’t know if this is the time or the place,” said Yu.

“There are beds not far from here,” said Rise. “Isn’t a soft, fluffy bed for my soft, juicy ass better than that cramped closet? I know you’re hard. Show me.”

Rise bent down and grabbed the zipper of Yu’s pants with her teeth. She pulled it down and loosened his belt. Yu’s cock rolled itself out of his boxers. Rise pulled at the edges of the fabric, taking his balls out. Rise stroked his sack, feeling the texture of his bag between her fingers. His balls were comfortably sized, and warm to Rise’s touch. As she continued to play with him, his cock became erect until it looked like it was about to enter Rise’s mouth on its own.

“It’s wonderful!” said Rise. “Thick and warm, and the glans have such a vibrant color. I’ll become a girl who loves cocks before long.”

Rise kissed the tip, wrapping her lips around the throbbing cockhead. Her tongue caught a small taste of Yu’s precum, and she wanted more. Rise lowered her lips onto his dick, taking the length into her mouth. The sweaty, musky scent filled her nostrils, making her go even further into heat. Her mouth was stuffed with dick. There was nothing more she wanted to say. She looked up at Yu, and lowered her head into his crotch, slurping away at the member before her. Every inch of it was hers to savor.

Yu tried to position himself towards the wall, hiding what Rise was doing. Her sucking technique was much better than he expected. Her teeth never touched, and her tongue was kept firmly near the underside of his glans, massaging the tip to draw out more salty precum for Rise to enjoy. She wanted to be louder and sloppier, to draw more curious onlookers to her sight of her fellating her boyfriend in public.

“Rise... I’m going to...” said Yu.

She looked up at him, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. With her lips sticking to his shaft with great force, she played with his balls, which were now dripping with her saliva. Giving them a light squeeze, Yu came in Rise’s mouth. Her tongue and palette were covered in his sticky, warm jizz. The slightly bitter, salty flavor filled her mouth. Rise moved it about with her tongue, getting a feel for Yu’s semen, before removing his dick from her mouth.

“Wow, you came a lot. Did Risette make you horny?” asked Rise. She loudly swallowed, his cum traveling into her stomach. The warmth spread across her body. She wanted more of this flavor, to soap up her body with it and give into her desires for Yu’s dick. “My belly is so full of semen. It’s delicious!”

“That was... a very good blowjob,” said Yu.

Holding Yu’s still erect cock in her hands, Rise turned around.

“We can’t stop here. The beds aren’t far from here. If you want to hide your cock, I know the perfect place to keep it,” said Rise. She pulled aside the bottom of the golden bikini, revealing a partial view of her pussy and ass cheeks to Yu. Still holding onto his dick, she slid it between the fabric and her flesh, safely wedging his impressive length in the soft, plump depths of her ass cleavage. “It’s still so warm and covered in cum. I hope you don’t slip inside me.” 

“That would be very bad,” said Yu.

“Not without an audience,” said Rise.

Walking awkwardly behind Rise, trying not to expose himself in front of the shoppers, Rise and Yu made their way to the bedding section. Rise picked one perched on a display, with the same kind of deep bluish-purple hues that had illuminated her nightclub. She turned around and looked at Yu, reassuring him with a wordless smile that she wasn’t about to turn into a tie-dyed mannequin with a satellite dish. Himiko couldn’t influence this world. Only Rise and Rise’s body.

On top of the covers, Rise pulled down Yu’s pants and boxers, exposing his half-erect dick to the bright lights and ceiling fan in this corner of the store. She unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest. From all the Shadow hunting Yu had taken part in, he was fairly toned for his age. Rise began playing with his nipples, teasing them until she saw his cock start to twitch in turn, returning to the same bold erection that had tempted her when they walked in.

“What you really want is to see Risette’s nipples, right?” said Rise. “They’re cute and perky and really fucking hard. Take a look!”

Rise revealed her nipples that had been mostly hidden. They were bright pink, with a bigger areolae than Yu was expecting. Her tips were engorged and hard, standing perfectly atop her bountiful chest. Yu grabbed onto Rise’s breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. With her inner desires driving her libido to new heights, Rise felt the pinch in her nipples all the way down to her clitoris, and even in her asshole. Her body was shivering with pleasure, about to go numb from Yu’s semi-rough play. She kept rubbing the bikini against his cock, wanting to slide it into the front.

“Did you enjoy walking here with your dick in the valley of my ass?” asked Rise. “Every throb between my cheeks turned me on! It feels even better...” she leaned in and whispered in his ear sultrily. “...in my pussy.”

Rise pulled aside the bottom, revealing her pubes and her dripping pussy. Yu saw that her clit was hard. It had been visible when they were walking, but he never had a good view of it. Rise’s pink nub, compared to the color of the comforter, stood out immensely. Yu wasn’t sure what to do in this scenario, so he let Rise take the lead. She had always been taking the lead, and wasn’t going to stop now.

The sloppy cockhead spread apart her lips, the wet, warm inside of Rise’s pussy hungrily welcoming his cock. Her folds hugged every part of his 12cm cock, until her vulva was kissing against the skin of his ball sack. Rise moaned as it drove further inside her, the pleasure spreading up her body. His semen was still bubbling inside her stomach. Rise could think of almost nothing but sex, her mind consumed with lust for Yu’s cock.

“Senpai, you’re so big. I thought it was huge when I was sucking it, but it’s even thicker and harder inside my pussy,” said Rise. “Fuck me hard.”

Yu reached around and felt Rise’s butt. While she’d always had a cute, perky butt for an idol, her fans getting occasional flashes of her panties during her performances, her butt was now voluptuous and soft. It was a pillow of flesh perfectly sized for Yu’s hands, which he grabbed onto tightly as Rise, her legs spread, began to hump him. The bedsprings creaked beneath them, drawing the attention of curious onlookers.

Yu spoke not a word, while Rise looked at the audience. A collection of men, the same age as their classmates and older, had gathered around. They were trying to multitask, filming what was happening with their hands down their pants, furiously masturbating to Risette’s live sex show, brought to them by Junes. With a golden gleam in her eye, Rise spoke in a comforting, cutesy voice to the crowd.

“If you want to keep these videos in your spank bank, you’re more than welcome to jack off to Risette’s plump body again and again. Make your dicks sore for me! Coat your hands with semen to show your love for me! But if you upload this online, my agency will track you down and strangle you in court. The only way you’ll get off easy is if you keep it private,” said Rise. “And no revealing my boyfriend.”

“Yes, Risette!” spoke the crowds in unison.

Pants unzipped as cocks of all ages and shapes revealed themselves. Rise raised her hips, presenting her asshole to the crowds underneath the swimsuit. “Get ready, boys! To push... Risette!” She slammed her pussy down onto Yu’s cock, making both of them moan in erotic pleasure. As Rise’s butt bounced, the flesh on her ass rippled, showing how soft her butt had became since she put on the swimsuit.

The room was filled with lewd, squishing noises. Yu’s dick served as the conductor of the erotic orchestra, sloshing in and out of Rise’s pussy with wet sounds. All the while, the Rise fanboys were stroking their cocks, some occasionally spitting on their dicks to keep lubricated. Junes’ furniture department had turned into a lurid place on par with Marukyu Striptease. Many of those in the audience had been watching the Midnight Channel when that broadcast was aired.

The image had stuck in their minds ever since. The chance to see Risette’s bare, unpixellated pussy meant that many rooms across Inaba were filled with the sounds of fapping that night. To think such a scenario would materialize in reality was well beyond their wildest dreams. They stood there in camaraderie as Risette fans, cheering on her wild sex show as she pleasured herself on top of Yu. Her breasts bounced, her nipples turning into pink blurs as she shook her hips on top of his.

“So good! Hey boys, once I finish my idol career, maybe I could debut in AV films? Then you could see this beautiful, naked Risette getting fucked on video for all time. Doesn’t that sound like a grand idea?” she said.

“Yes, Risette!” the men responded.

“Rise.... I can’t hold on much longer...” said Yu.

“And yet your balls are as full as any of these pathetic losers,” said Rise. “I know why I chose you.”

The pounding of Rise’s butt against Yu’s thighs continued apace, not stopping for even a moment. Rise leaned in close, her nipples rubbing against his. She kissed him passionately, breaking away from his lips to blow kisses at the gathered crowd. The room filled up with fog, as though a block of dry ice had been opened the next room down. The throng of watchers approached the bed, their hands firmly grasping their cocks.

“Come in me! Come on me! Glaze me with jizz!” shouted Rise.

Like confetti bursting from a popper, a dozen dicks burst around Rise, coating her back and neck, stomach and thighs, in layers of sticky, white cum. She rubbed it into her skin, letting the feeling soak into her. Her body was going to stink of semen, and she would love every moment of it. Yu’s hands ran up and down her body. Slick with sweat and the cum of her fans, Yu’s hands reached the already-loose strings holding Rise’s bikini to her body.

“Let them see me naked!” said Rise. “My sticky pussy, my puckering asshole, let them know everything about their idol!”

With a final thrust of his cock into her pussy, Yu splurted his cum inside her, filling Rise’s stomach with a thick, creamy warmth that she had been yearning for since she put this bikini on. As Yu’s hands made their way back down to her thinly-haired pussy, the swimsuit fell off, landing on the cum-stained sheets of the display bed. In an instant, Rise’s breasts and butt reverted to their average proportions. Her lingering lust remained for only a moment longer, shouting to the store as she approached climax.

“I’m... cumming!” shouted Rise.

Her now fully exposed pussy sprayed over Yu’s face, coating him in a layer of her bubbly squirt. As Rise began to release herself from her mind-blowing orgasm, she looked around the store nervously.

“When did we leave the swimsuit aisle? Why am I... naked? Senpai... what’s going on?” she said.

“Quick, someone get a towel!” said Yu.

The fog cleared, and Rise’s fans had already dispersed. Yu covered her in a pink and red towel that had a similar pattern to her idol clothes. Rise donned her glasses to further try and hide her identity, and quickly made her way back to the dressing room where she had left her clothes.

“Are you feeling okay?” asked Yu.

“I guess when I accepted her as part of myself, I thought that meant she wouldn’t come back,” said Rise. “If I wanted to share what having sex was like, it’d only be with the Investigation Team. Fans like that would be too rude to you. They don’t own me or my sexuality. That’s for us.”

“Hopefully we’re not banned from the store,” said Yu.

Rise’s lovemaking wasn’t captured on any security footage. The fog had erased it not only from the store’s cameras, but from the phones and cameras of everyone present. Only static and noise remained, garbled to where Rise’s moans sounded like a hellish noise rather than the gasps of pleasure. To all but the two on the bed, it felt like a hazy dream.

Though Yu and Rise did end up buying the towel, the bedsheets and the swimsuit. As they walked out of the store, Yu wondered why Rise was buying something that had caused her to become so extreme in public.

“I might wear it to the pool after all. Or in the bedroom,” said Rise. “It’ll really spice up our sex life. Senpai.” She gave him a knowing wink.


End file.
